vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103809-male-aurin-faces
Content ---- ---- ---- Thank you for your contribution to this topic. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You're welcome. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Reminds me of when Blizzard nerfed the Tauren /dance emote. | |} ---- Oh man my memory is failing me, what did they do? The only thing I remember was when they made Orc shoulders REALLY small and it took them like 6 months to fix it lol | |} ---- You can't nerf PB&J time. Fact. | |} ---- ---- I'm not sure how thinking Aurin are ugly has anything to do with PTSD. I just have standards. | |} ---- The Tauren dance used to not be random. It was legit step for step the PBJ time dance. There was a rash of server crashes because when some servers were down so many people would pick a server, roll level 1 tauren, and synchronized /dance for shits and giggles. They randomized the dance shortly after that fad started. First Plainstriding...then /dance... My poor, poor tauren was never the same again. | |} ---- I was on alliance side, I missed out on the awesomeness of the Horde. Nooooo all my friends wanted to be elves. | |} ---- Ahhh yeah I do remember that, especially back in Vanilla when the world servers would blow up if too many people were in one place... I think I remember it happening when they did the AQ gates opening event | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- That was the first one I saw, but it was more fun to post the other one. | |} ---- ---- Perhaps a the paid character recustomization service is in drop 3 and they're just building up their customer base... :D | |} ---- I laughed at that you jerk, damn you Deadpool. | |} ---- ---- I have a mask on my character's face so much this patch doesn't matter. | |} ---- You must be playing a Mechari or something like that. | |} ---- TBH he looks better after. I think. *runs away* | |} ---- In the first pic it looks like your aurin is trying really hard to poop. In the second one it looks like he's slightly relieved and just angry he has no toilet paper. | |} ---- ---- I'm so glad I'm not the only one. | |} ---- ---- Yep, I have some screenshots from beta, and in those the male Aurin mouth has this slightly open appearance. I also have some screenshots post launch using the same character code from beta and the mouth was closed. But it's now open again. So, looks like some kind of rollback to beta. | |} ---- I shouldn't, but I snorted out a good laugh at this. | |} ---- My chin is so huge now that when I logged in and looked at it I immediately logged out. I'm not playing a walking talking chin. | |} ---- Get back on the clock, cupcake. If it's good enough for Chris Metzen, it's good enough for you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Seems legit. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This will be difficult to implement when they constantly have *cupcakes* in their mouths. | |} ---- ---- Not all faces seem infected with the mouthbreather virus, my slinger looks relatively the same :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I rather be called that then the crazy kids that run around in dog and cat ears, coming up to me while I work (I'm a dog trainer) saying they can sense what the dog is saying, that they are brothers. I wish, really wish I wasn't making this up. Number one reason why I despise Aurin... It's like fuel to the fire. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Aww come on it's not that bad | |} ---- Does anyone choose this face who isn't a gigantic troll? does anyone browse through the faces and stop on those eyes and are like "yes...this is what I want." | |} ---- | |} ---- You have to be a troll to make those faces more ugly than they actually are and play them. Huge eyes face is quite rare but some people do choose it. I guess they are into anime or just find it cute or something. | |} ---- ---- It's the only way I can roleplay the Fly. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- My bf. I made him delete it and made him a new Aurin Male under the "fix him or I will not heal you ever again" threat. | |} ---- I don't even have that much hair but apparently what I have is too much, it clips through everything. WTB Aurin buzz cut. | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't think myotonic dystrophy is an expected standard in either gender. | |} ---- ---- ---- I would go for opening their mouths a little bit more. We barely see their teeth. kbyethanks *run away from the forum* | |} ----